The instant invention relates to office machines, such as typewriters, computers, and word processors, and more particularly to a security device for office machines.
A variety of types of relatively sophisticated and expensive electronic office machines have been developed in recent years. In this regard, various types of electronic typewriters, office computers and word processors have become highly popular and have been found to be extremely valuable tools in many offices and businesses. In fact, word processors and electronic typewriters have become virtually essential in many professional offices, and office computers have become increasingly important in many offices and small businesses. However, it has been found that because office machines of these types are often relatively expensive, the problem of theft with respect to such machines has become increasingly significant. Further, it has been found that the problem of theft has been compounded by the fact that many of the sophisticated electronic office machines which are currently available are actually lighter in weight and smaller in dimension than conventional mechanical machines, and hence they are often more easily transportable than conventional machines. Accordingly, a substantial need has developed for an effective device for preventing the theft of office machines from both offices and businesses.
The device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,392 to Gassaway, which represents the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware, was developed as a result of the increasing need to provide some means for preventing the theft of office machines. The Gassaway device comprises a flexible pad which is bondable by an adhesive to a mounting surface and has a plurality of upwardly protruding loop devices thereon, a cover which is receivable over the pad, and a plurality of locks on the cover which are operative for locking the cover to the loop devices on the pad, In order to secure an office machine to a mounting surface, such as a table or desk, utilizing a Gassaway-type device, the cover of the device is bolted to the underside of the office machine, the pad is adhesively secured to the mounting surface, and the cover is locked to the pad. In this regard, the cover is constructed so that the bolts which are operable to secure it to an office machine are inaccessible as long as the cover is in a locked position on the pad so that a person cannot surreptitiously remove the machine from the mounting surface while the cover is locked to the pad.
While the Gassaway device represented a significant development in the art at the time it was developed, it has nevertheless been found to have certain disadvantages. Specifically, it has been found that since it is necessary to bolt the cover portion of the Gassaway device to the underside of an office machine in order to lock the machine on a mounting surface, it is generally impossible or at least impractical to thereafter use the machine at different locations unless the cover is unbolted from the machine. Accordingly it is generally not practical to temporarily move an office machine to another location once it has been secured at one location using a Gassaway-type device.
The instant invention provides an improved security device for office machines which is effective and simple to operate and which is adapted to enable an office machine to be quickly and easily disassembled therefrom for use at different locations. Specifically, the the device of the instant invention comprises a housing having spaced top and bottom walls, wherein the bottom wall is adapted to be secured on a mounting surface and the top wall has at least one aperture therein. The device further comprises at least one fastening element which is securable to the underside of an office machine and has a locking end portion which is receivable in the aperture in the housing, and means for releasably locking the locking end portion of the fastening element in the aperture in the housing to releasably lock the office machine on the housing. The top wall of the housing preferably has four apertures therein at spaced locations, and the security device preferably comprises four fastening elements which are securable on the underside of an office machine by suitable means such as a permanent adhesive; and the locking means is preferably operable for releasably locking the locking end portions of the four fastening elements in the apertures. In this connection, the apertures are preferably positioned so that they correspond to the positions of the feet on the underside of a conventional office machine, and hence it is normally possible to assemble the fastening elements with an office machine in place of the feet thereof. Alternatively, for use with office machines having feet which are located in different positions, the security device further includes an adaptor plate which is securable to the underside of an office machine, and which is adapted to receive the fastening elements thereon for securing the office machine to the housing. In this case, the adaptor plate is preferably constructed so that it is permanently securable to the underside of an office machine in place of the feet thereof. The locking means of the security device preferably comprises a plate which is mounted in the housing so that it is slidable between a locked position wherein it engages the locking end portions of the fastening elements to secure them in the apertrues, and an unlocked position wherein the plate is disengaged from the locking end portions of the fastening elements so that they can be released from the housing. The locking end portions of the fastening elements preferably comprise shank portions and enlarged head portions on the shank portions, and the plate preferably has openings therein having enlarged portions which are adapted to receive the head portions, and reduced portions which are of smaller dimension than the head portions of the fastening elements. Further, the plate is preferably constructed so that when it is in the unlocked position thereof the enlarged portions of the openings are aligned with the apertures in the top wall of the housing, and so that when it is in the locked position thereof the reduced portions of the openings are aligned with the openings in the plate. Accordingly, the fastening elements are receivable in the enlarged portions of the openings when the plate is in the unlocked position thereof, and by thereafter moving the plate to the locked position, the fastening elements are passed into the reduced portions of the openings to lock the fastening elements in the housing.
As a result of the above, it is seen that the instant invention provides an effective security device which is easily operable for locking an office machine, such as a typewriter or a computer, on a mounting surface, such as a desk or a table. The housing is adhesively securable to a mounting surface in a manner which prevents it from being easily removed from the mounting surface, and the fastening elements of the device are easily securable to the underside of an office machine to permit the office machine to be assembled with the security device. Further, the security device is easily operable between the locked and unlocked positions thereof for securing an office machine to a mounting surface or for removing it therefrom, respectively. Further, the housing portion of the device is not permanently attached to an office machine so that the office machine can easily be temporarily moved to different locations. Still further, because of the unique construction of the security device, it is extremely difficult for unauthorized persons to remove an office machine which is attached to the device from a mounting surface.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective security device for an office machine.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a security device for an office machine wherein the office machine can be quickly and easily disassembled from the device.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.